A Night at the Club
by NinjuhKidd
Summary: An unwilling birthday boy ends up finding more than he thought at a night at the club. One-shot.


_Note: Personally, I'm not a huge fan of the SasuSaka pairing, I stan something else but I really liked this idea so here you go!_

* * *

The club was darker than the night outside with its flashing lasers lighting the place periodically which also serves as the only source of navigation around the place. But, he doesn't need it. He's been here countless of times and knows the layout of the place like it was on the back of his hand.

The music was so loud that he could feel his heart jumping along to the beats as he made his way through the dance floor. He looked around the gyrating bodies, searching for the one person that's the sole reason for his weekly visits. He never liked the club scene and it always gives him a thumping headache that goes on even after a night's sleep and with the help of aspirins.

* * *

It was his twentieth birthday and his friends had kidnapped him to this very club to celebrate. Instead of the birthday boy having the party of his life, he had isolated himself from the crowd of drunken buddies, staying at their booth and sipping his drink while watching his friends letting it all out in the middle of the room.

He was about to head home to his tub of Ben & Jerry's when a slim body slithered his booth. Her fingertips danced on top of the champagne bottles, completely oblivious to his presence as he watched her picked one of her choice as if she owned the place.

Compared to the other women in the club, she was dressed rather modestly. Three buttons secured her shirt in the middle, revealing her smooth skin and the form fitting jeans framed her lean legs as she stretched across the table for a clean flute.

"I trust that you don't mind me nicking some of yours." She nodded at his drink.

He glanced at his glass of water and raised his head to find her studying at him, her presence well within his personal bubble. She moved closer and stopped when he fidgeted, the corner of her lips lifted to reveal a glint of her sharp canine teeth.

"It's alright, I don't bite." She slapped his jacket out of his hand and pulled him out of the booth. "I like you. Come dance with me."

Sasuke's inner voice was shouting at him to stop this ridiculousness and get back home to his ice cream but his body had a mind of its own as he followed the bare foot stranger into the sea of bodies.

The woman spun around and placed his hands on her hips. With a wink, he felt her hands slide down his butt and pulled his body close hers. His knees almost buckled when she started moving against him and he let her guide his head to hers. She teased him with quick pecks that led him to grip her chin impatiently to seal the deal and moaned when she pressed closer against his body.

"You're not that bad of a kisser." She grinned and pressed and index finger on his lips when it moved to say something. "Hold that thought, I have something to take care of."

And she turned back to find a man giving off the sleaziest smile at her.

A sense of possessiveness overcame him and he tightened his grip on her to which she patted him comfortingly. "It's alright; I can take care of this." She reassured him and faced the man again.

"You don't have the right to grope my ass." She hissed. "But the dude has his hands all over you, isn't it obvious that you don't mind others touching you." Sasuke balled up his fists, almost ignoring his self-constraint to hit the man until the woman surprised him.

"Does it suggest that I could kick your balls as well?" The man was writhing on the ground with his hands between his legs after she had kneed him in the crotch.

* * *

Sasuke spotted her dancing by herself near the DJ stand and headed straight for her.

* * *

He'd ditched his ice cream date as the woman pushed him down on the hotel bed and crawled on top of him. She kissed a trail up his neck before he flipped her over and pinned her wrists above her head.

"I never got your name."

She smiled slyly and shrugged her shoulders. "Is it important?"

"I think it is when I call out your name." Her chest rose sharply when he sucked on her neck and she was helpless with her wrists under his firm grip. "What about yours? Don't you think a gentleman should introduce himself first?' She cried out when he bit her. "I'm anything but gentle."

"Sakura." He heard her gasped and kissed the valley between her breasts, momentarily loosening his grasp on her. Her free hands immediately brought his face back to hers and he muttered against her lips. "And I'm Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura smiled at the familiar scent as he came up behind of her and placed kisses on the back of her neck. "Would you go out with me?" She ran her hand down his abdomen and travelled down south. "Let's head to Ryumeikan." She referred to her favorite hotel.

"No, I don't mean that." Sasuke pushed her hand away from his crotch so that he lust filled mind could function properly. He guided her to an empty VIP room and the loud music became faint behind the heavy doors.

"What I meant was, I'd like us to date." He was taken aback when she began laughing.

"Are you absolutely sure you'd want to date me rather than fuck me without any emotional attachments?" She fell back onto the couch and continued her satirical laughter. "You don't even know me that well."

"Well, that's the reason why I suggested us dating. I'd like to know you better." Sasuke defended his suggestion for them to get together.

"You'd never return if you knew what my family does."

He chuckled at her gloominess. "It can't be that bad."

"Have you ever wondered why I have my way around this place without being kicked out of the club?"

Sakura fixed her eyes on him. "My father owns this place."

Sasuke nodded hesitantly. "Okay, big deal."

"It is a big deal." She chuckled at his naïve response. "He controls the Tokyo party scene and anyone who is of annoyance or doesn't pay up, ends up at the ICU ward. Do you get what I mean?"

"I want to date you, not your gangster dad."

"That's cute, but all potential suitors were scared away the moment they realized what they've gotten themselves into. Like on the day I first met you," She tucked her bare feet under her thighs. "I was getting to know another suitor until he upset me with some crude comments and was taken care of in the back alley."

"I'm not acting brave if that's what you mean." Sasuke said and in a flash, he was on his back on the leather couch with her straddling him.

"Alright."

He bit his lips from moaning when she began moving her hips.

"Let's just say you're not but aren't you disgusted at my promiscuousness?" Sasuke lifted her away and set her on the seat next to him. "I'm your first, aren't I?" Sakura was silenced at his ability to look past her lies. "You're not the woman you say you are."

"How did you know?"

"For one, you were upset with the crude remarks and had the man beaten up. Secondly, you kicked the other man's crotch on the dance floor." Sasuke chuckled at memory of their first night together. "And thirdly, you were as red as a tomato at the sight of me naked."

"So what do you say?" He held out his hand to her and smiled hopefully. "Would you like to date me?"

Sakura looked down at her lap. "You may not like what you find."

"Well, that's for me to judge." Sasuke said and his lips appeared right next to her ear. "One thing I can say for sure is that the sex was great." She laughed in embarrassment and hid her face behind her hands.

"How about it then?" He nudged her playfully.

She studied him through the slits between her fingers and finally dropped them to reveal her flushed cheeks.

"I guess, it wouldn't hurt." She placed her hand in his and he pulled Sakura to her feet. "Where are we going?"

"We need to get some food before we pull an all-nighter." He winked.


End file.
